1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of electrical connectors and more specifically to the area of assembly techniques for such connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In multi-pinned shell housing electrical connectors, such as those suitable for use in high moisture environments, the common assembly technique is to first provide the shell housing with a plurality of axially extending apertures and internal compression members for latching subsequently inserted electrical terminals. Electrical terminals, commonly connected to insulated wires, are then inserted, one by one, into the appropriate apertures provided in the shell housing where they are latched in place by the internally formed compression members.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,170,752; 3,206,717; 3,430,185; 4,124,264; and 4,128,293 are each representative of prior art assembly techniques in which the electrical pin connectors are individually inserted into the shell housing apertures and latched in place by internal means within the housing.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,545 generally illustrates the above described technique and, in addition, illustrates the use of an elastomeric material containing apertures corresponding to the number of electrical pin connectors in the shell housing, whereby the elastomeric material is compressed within the shell housing. The insulated wires are threaded through the elastomeric apertures and compressibly held to prevent the migration of moisture along that interface and into the electrical contact portion of the connector.